Toulee meets Crystal
A teenage orphan Kung fu kangaroo and her human family have taken a trip to France to meet the unsinging little angel, her two aunts and their human friends to help them to stop the evil poachers. Plot Once upon a time in Australia, Toulee the teenage orphan Kung fu kangaroo and her adopted human sister, Olivia and her father, Ranger Edger William are taken a trip to Paris, France. Mrs William wanted to wish her daughter, her adopted daughter and her husband good luck there, and so Toulee, Olivia and Ranger William took the plane to Paris. In France, Crystal the Unsinging Little Angel, her two aunts, Ruby and Emerald the Double Angels and their human friends, Hannah Haines and her mother, Grace are having their ladies even. Hannah told her mother that she and Crystal are going out to get ice cream and Grace and the Double Angels are fine with that so Crystal and Hannah went out. Meanwhile on the plane, Toulee, Olivia and Ranger William are having a great time on the flight, but behind them, the evil poacher, Friedrich McDennis with his sidekick Mathilda T. Iguana have another plan to get rid of Toulee and Olivia but when they used their weapons, the waitress came and tell them that weapons are against the laws on the plane. So, Toulee and her familly head to follow him and Mathilda; They told the waitress that they know that man and his iguana, they were trying to kill Toulee. So they jump into the plane and tackled her but the waitress took Friedrich and his iguana to the pilot and they'll have to explain to him, Toulee is safe. When the plane landed in France, the pilot told Friedrich that he and his pet are on the no-fly list for using weapons on the plane, but the waitress told him and his pink bow wearring iguana that Toulee and her adopted famikly arrives in Paris justblike Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends, but Friedrch said that he and his sidekick has another plan for them. Meanwhile, in Chipan, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Dudley and Nell's immortal witches and warlocks, Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and Nei'er hear that Friedrich is up to something again just last time. They said that they have going to 1375 and joins their friends to help them and rescue a dog, his adopted son and a mountie from an evil warlock and his goons last time. Now this time, they have a solution to help Toulee and her family to find some angels and demons immediately. Back in France, Crystal and Hannah are buying some ice cream from the ice cream place, and they remember when they first met each other along with an American girl and a friendly ghost, whose help Hannah to make friends after her father died. Crystal told her that when her aunts give her the harp instrument she can play any music she wants. After that, Toulee, Olivia and Ranger William made a way to Monpelier, Paris and they found a room to sleep. Ranger William told his two daughters to go have fun around Paris and don't talk to strangers, because Friedrich is after them and Toulee and Olivia agree with it. When Toulee and Olivia are having fun, they see a 12 year old girl named Hannah and her little angel friend, Crystal whose talking about Jean Moris and his goons Jap and Nick have killed Mr. Regis Haines and then they were trying to kill his wife and daughter so they can steal their home. Toulee and Olivia came to see Crystal and Hannah and asks them that Freidrich, Mathilda and their maiden have meet Moris, Jap and Nick in the same town, and told them that every demons and angels living both in hell and heaven and all the gods and goddesses too. But Crystal told Toulee that she can't sing very well but she has a harp instrument to help, she and Hannah have the same problem when they first met along with American girl and a friendly ghost, Olivia told them that angels and ghosts are the same spirits and they are different from each others. But Toulee told also them that the angels, demons, witches and ghosts are fantasy creatures, and said that every people can doing sanctum and chanting Gregorian songs and they have a lot religions like Christiasm, who is the monotheistic religion based on the life of the god Jesus Christ. Back at the Haines house, Grace and the Double Angels are looking for Jean Morris, Jap and Nick whose meet Friedrich and Mathilda and hope they don't cause anything bad on her daughter and their niece, then suddenly they meet Huaxing and Shanying and Friends and told them that Crystal's rivals Morris, Jap and Nkck have team up with Friedrich and Mathilda, but Emerald still doesn't know who Friedrich is, Ruby told her that Friedrich is a poacher and she doesn't know what is he poaching? Huaxing told them that he is poaching Toulee the kangaroo, and Shanying told that that he will capture her and her familly, so they, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and Nei'er get him so he can never get away with it. Meanwhile Toulee and Olivia became best friends with Crystal and Hannah and they play fun and games and went swimming and they have a good time. Crystal told Toulee and Olivia that she and Hannah had fun with American girl and a friendly ghost, when they first get along, in the past they, Kat, Casper, his cousin and his horse Nightmare were great team when they stopped Jean Moris from killing Hannah and her mother and taking over the Haines house. Toulee also told Crystal and Hannah that she and Olivia were protected by a flying squirrel, a talking moose and a American woman from being lost, they have defeat Friedrich and Mathilda and Captain Peachfuzz and the two moonmen and their purple martian friend have found the squirrel, the moose, the FBI agents, the spies and the skunk from being perils as well. Friedrich, Mathilda, Jean Moris, Nick and Jap were still on a way on a Parisian street called Rue De La Roquette and they can discover an evil plan on a teenage kangaroo and a little angel who can't sing, because they have to do something to capture them and destroy them but they don't know how to kill the angels. And Friedrich said that demons kills angels and they have the power of Satan, then he, Mathilda, Morris, Jap and Nick head to kidnaps Toulee and Crystal. Meanwhile Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and Nei'er came to stop them and told them that criminals could not kill angels, they calls Toulee, Olivia, Ranger William, Crystal, Ruby, Emerald, Hannah and Grace to stop those villains before they can do anything. Toulee Kung fu on Moris, Nick and Jap and Crystal used her hard singing voice on Friedrich and Mathilda and the bowling ball falls on them. Then Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and Nei'er put their hands on each other and cast a spell on those villains and they said "Niliyate ca Adizati amitrahu antah apara stapana uta adhara!" Then suddenly its magical skills hits on those villains and vanishing them to the mystic portal. After those villains are vanished in the portal, Toulee and Crystal thanks the Chinese and Japanese witches and warlocks for saving them from their enemies, they and their families then became allies, Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and Nei'er look at them and smiling happily, then they disappears with their magic. Toulee told Crystal, her aunts and their human friends that they come visit her, Olivia and Ranger William in Australia someday and they would love to. Later, Toulee, Olivia and Ranger William returns to see Mrs. William because they have to meet humans and guardians angels in Paris and told her that the angels and demons are existed in the stories and Mrs William understand that and they all live happily ever after. Category:Movies Category:Animated films Category:Crossover film Category:Harvey Entertainment